Un cuento para Teddy
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Historias de los Lupin.
1. Prólogo

**N.d.a.** ¡Nueva historia! Como he cerrado _De sangre y corazón_, abro este nuevo fic por viñetas (algunas cortas, pero ninguna tanto como este prólogo) solo que esta vez, me voy a centrar en una familia en particular: Los Lupin. Así pues, habrá viñetas sobre sus padres (algunas solo sobre Lupin, algunas solo sobre Tonks) y habrá muchas de Teddy; las iré alternando y, en fin, espero que os gusten. A mí es un proyecto que me ilusiona mucho :).

* * *

Los personajes y el mundo en que se desarrolla su historia son propiedad intelectual de** J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**UN CUENTO PARA TEDDY**

* * *

**Prólogo**

«Hola, cielo. Pero qué naricita tan linda tienes esta mañana. ¿Me la como? ¿Me la como? ¿Dónde está ahora? Mírala, mírala, que la tengo aprisionada entre el índice y el corazón, para que no se me escape. ¡Se fue! ¡Has perdido la nariz! ¡Ja!¡Que no! Aquí tienes, de vuelta en su sitio. Ay, ay, ay, qué cosquillas tienes. ¡Cómo te ríes, cómo te ríes!

Bueno, es la hora de mamar… ¿tienes hambre? Pues claro que sí. Como tu padre: un apetito voraz. Se las da de moderado, pero aquí, entre tú y yo, es un glotón. Ay, tu padre, tu padre… ¿Sabes que también es un cabezota? Sí, ¿verdad? Claro que tanto como yo no, pequeñín. Gracias a eso, estás tú aquí. ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¿Sí? ¿Seguro? Yo te lo cuento, Teddy, yo te lo cuento.»


	2. Una profesión a la altura de los tiempos

**I**

**Una profesión a la altura de los tiempos**

—No, ni una palabra sobre el mortífago, Ojoloco.

La noticia ocupaba la primera plana: «Potter y Dumbledore: las semillas del pánico». Sentada en una silla con una pierna sobre la otra, una joven chasqueó la lengua y pasó la página de _El Profeta_. Rondaría los 21 años y tenía un aspecto peculiar incluso para una bruja: llevaba vaqueros y deportivas _muggles _para empezar y una camiseta gris con un motivo muy nacional, una ondeante bandera inglesa; sin embargo, por encima de los hombros, como todos los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, se abrigaba con una fina capa lisa y negra, que contrastaba con el pelo corto de color rosa chicle. Nimphadora Tonks hojeaba fugazmente el diario mientras su mentor de la Academia de Aurores, Alastor Moody, fruncía el ceño tendido en la cama. El auror había obtenido una habitación para él solo en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas porque se había mantenido en sus trece a la hora de conservar sus efectos personales, es decir, todos los artilugios de detección de magos Tenebrosos que no contribuían a tranquilizar al resto de pacientes del edificio.

—Vaya, escucha esto: «Accidente trágico ante las narices del director de Hogwarts». De las narices del Ministro no se comenta nada, típico.

«Por no hablar de los ocho meses que has pasado encerrado en un baúl», pensó Tonks, enfadada.

Ojoloco no tenía familia, pero ella se había sorprendido de todas maneras al enterarse de que había dado su nombre cuando lo internaron. Es más, la había invadido una súbita oleada de ternura y es que don Alerta-Permanente no era precisamente una persona afectuosa. Aunque no es que realmente importara; ella podía serlo por los dos. Así pues, iba a visitarlo todas las tardes, nada más salir del trabajo. Sabía que al viejo le gustaba que le pusiera al día sobre las últimas novedades en la Oficina de Aurores.

—¿Qué «accidente»? —preguntó Moody, con sorna y el ojo mágico clavado en la puerta de la habitación.

Por lo visto, el periodista llamaba accidente a la muerte de un chico de diecisiete años tras desaparecer en un laberinto gigante, rodeado de magos de sobra cualificados y miles de medidas de seguridad. Además, observó Tonks, como se trataba de una artículo de opinión, no podían faltar conjeturas sobre las «sospechosas» declaraciones de Harry Potter al respecto y de la rapidez con la que el «siempre afortunado superviviente» había «escurrido el bulto». Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y dejó la publicación a un lado, bastante decepcionada.

—Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. Scrimgeour y Fudge se han reunido con la prensa esta mañana y John Dawlish me ha insinuado en el pasillo que el viejo Albus se había metido en líos —comentó Tonks con los ojos todavía fijos en el periódico.

—Le espera una campaña de descrédito como no se ha visto desde la caída de Crouch —corroboró Ojoloco—. A él y al muchacho, claro.

—A mí lo que me molesta... —Tonks se calló de golpe y volvió a coger aire—. ¿Sabes lo que significa esta basura? —la bruja señaló el diario, enfadada—. Que los aurores no vamos a mover un dedo para detener a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes. En el Ministerio, nadie dice ni pío sobre el asunto...

Moody guardó silencio por un momento, pero, por primera vez, miró con los dos ojos a su alumna predilecta. Ojoloco sabía algo. Algo que se iba a callar...

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y Ojoloco gruñó un «adelante» bastante seco, que hizo reír a Tonks. Por la puerta, asomó la nariz torcida y la luenga barba de Albus Dumbledore, a los que pronto siguió el resto del cuerpo; el viejo profesor sonreía tal y como ella recordaba de la época en el colegio, aunque en su rostro hubieran aparecido unas cuantas arrugas más en los últimos años, lo que tampoco era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que hacía tiempo que había sobrepasado los cien.

—Hola, Nimphadora, qué grata sorpresa —saludó y sus ojos azules centellearon detrás de las gafas de media luna—. Buenas tardes, Alastor.  
—Dumbledore —saludó el convaleciente.  
—Profesor —lo imitó Tonks.  
—No hay necesidad de llamarme profesor —replicó el mago—. Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser estudiante, Nimphadora, según tengo entendido.  
—Así es.  
—Auror del Ministerio. Me parece una profesión a la altura de los tiempos. Enhorabuena.  
—Gracias.  
—Sales en primera plana, Albus —los interrumpió Ojoloco con una media sonrisa en los labios—. Y no disimules, no te sorprende ver a la chica por aquí.

La bruja miró a Dumbledore con suspicacia hasta que Ojoloco añadió con voz ronca:

—Albus tiene una propuesta para ti, Tonks.

Ella sonrió.

—Soy toda oídos.


	3. El amor no sabe de arrepentimiento

**II**

**El amor no sabe de arrepentimiento**

Aquella tarde de marzo, Andrómeda se acomodó en la butaca para observar su nieto, meditabunda y agotada después de un largo día. El pequeño Teddy jugaba en ese instante con el expreso de Hogwarts de juguete que le había regalado Harry por Navidad. Quizás por eso, llevaba el pelo largo, despeinado y de color negro azabache. O, a lo mejor, supiese que, dentro de un ratito, como cada viernes, su padrino iría a visitarlo nada más salir de la Academia de Aurores.

Hacía menos de un año que había terminado la guerra y, aun así, a Andrómeda todavía le resultaba extraño saborear esos pequeños momentos de paz. Sobre todo, porque la estabilidad política nunca podría devolverle todo lo que había perdido ni ahorrarle el dolor que había supuesto decir adiós, primero a su marido y, después, a su hija y a su yerno. Tal vez, no habría sufrido tanto si hubiera acatado los planes que tenía la familia Black para ella, si hubiera consagrado su existencia a perpetuar la pureza de sangre y se hubiera conformado con una vida en la que Ted Tonks no tuviera cabida. Tal vez. Sin embargo, al echar la vista atrás no podía arrepentirse, ni tan siquiera un poquito, de haber amado tanto ni de haber sido tan amada. Tanto como para abrazarse a las viejas túnicas de su marido cuando se sentía sola. Tanto como para llorar cada vez que pensaba en su pequeña niña de pelo rosa, que siempre lo tiraba todo y para la que nunca habría habido lugar en casa de los Black. Como no podía arrepentirse tampoco del bebé que tenía delante.

De repente, él desvió la mirada del trenecito y posó sus grandes ojos, entonces verdes, en su abuela, como si intuyera que estaba pensando en él. Teddy se echó a reír y empezó a aplaudir con cierta torpeza, dando saltitos sobre sus cuartos traseros, entusiasmado. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír e, inmediatamente, los ojos del niño cambiaron de tonalidad. Se volvieron grises.

—Gracias, Teddy, yo también te quiero —susurró ella, con afecto.


	4. Lo que ocultan las sonrisas

**III**

**Lo que ocultan las sonrisas**

Remus Lupin se sentó a la mesa con Sirius, Arthur y Moody en la cocina del número 12 de Grimauld Place, a la espera de que llegara el resto de miembros de la Orden para la reunión a la que Dumbledore los había convocado. En un primer momento, intentó prestar atención a la conversación, pero la luna llena de la noche anterior lo había dejado exhausto y le costaba seguir el hilo, de manera que se perdió en sus propias cavilaciones, con la mirada fija, eso sí, en su compañero de correrías adolescentes. En ese mismo momento, Sirius se movía y hablaba con vehemencia para defender su postura, como siempre hacía cuando eran críos. Remus podía reconocerlo en cada un de sus gestos, en las palabras que escogía para expresarse e incluso en la forma que tenía de escuchar o de reaccionar ante lo que veía u oía. Había echado tanto de menos la familiaridad con la que recibía esa forma de ser, que dolía pensarlo y, sin embargo, la nostalgia había corrompido con el paso del tiempo la sintonía que fuera cotidiana alguna vez.

Ahora verlo le producía extrañeza. No podía dejar de pensar que, a pesar de que Sirius había regresado de Azkaban o del paradero desconocido donde se había escondido de los dementores tantos meses, nada volvería a ser igual: Peter los había traicionado, James se había ido para siempre y ambos habían cambiado, como también lo habían hecho las circunstancias. Tal vez volvían a colaborar juntos por la misma causa y Remus pondría la mano en el fuego por Sirius sin dudarlo, quizás ahora más que nunca, pero… «Pero he estado solo tanto tiempo»... Se le escapó. Suspiró y se restregó las manos por los ojos cerrados para, de alguna manera, huir de aquel pensamiento furtivo con el temor de que lamentarse fuera egoísta o mezquino. De no haber estado rodeado de gente en ese momento, puede que incluso hubiera balbucido una maldición entre dientes por aquella debilidad manifiesta en la queja, aquella resistencia suya a la resignación cuando... Cuando la resignación no era una opción, era obligatoria.

—¿Verdad, Remus? —preguntó Sirius de pronto, clavando sus ojos grises en él.

A los labios del mago afloró una sonrisa culpable porque no sabía muy bien qué decir, aunque, en el fondo, agradecía que alguien lo distrajera aunque fuera por un segundo y lo rescatara de la introspección.

—Me temo que no me he enterado. Estoy un poco cansado, lo siento.

—Decíamos que vamos a necesitar cubrir muchos frentes si queremos anticiparnos a Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, Remus —explicó Arthur, con tono amable—. Sirius opina que no hay tiempo que perder.

Por supuesto que Sirius opinaba que no había tiempo que perder. Es más, confiaba en que la necesidad y la urgencia hicieran cambiar de opinión a Dumbledore y le permitiera abandonar la casa. Canuto se moría por entrar en acción y Remus no podía culparlo porque él tenía las mismas ganas de hacer lo que fuera para sentirse útil... Por eso, estaba dispuesto a intentar convencer a Albus para que Sirius lo acompañara en la misión que iba a encomendarle.

De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del vestíbulo y, acto seguido, uno de los temibles alaridos del retrato de la señora Black. Alguien había tirado el paragüero de la entrada.

—Debe de ser Tonks —masculló Ojoloco, incorporándose.

Sirius se levantó también para ir a acallar los horribles chillidos de su madre. Remus se compadeció de él al ver cómo se ponía en tensión antes salir de la cocina y cómo su expresión se transformaba completamente, como si fuera a afrontar algo realmente desagradable. Su viejo amigo hubiera preferido una horda de mortífagos antes que tapar una vez más el cuadro de aquella vieja bruja.

Al poco tiempo, regresaron él, Alastor y una chica de veintipocos años con el pelo corto de un color rosa chillón muy llamativo y bastante... «inusual» se dijo Remus para sí, procurando ser políticamente correcto hasta consigo mismo. Ella los saludó de forma entusiasta nada más verlos; estaba contenta e ilusionada, por lo visto. Remus frunció el ceño, sin poder camuflar la tristeza que le producía ver a una persona tan joven en las filas de la Orden. Como James y Lily en su día. Es más, no pudo evitarlo, el pelo corto y aquella sonrisa despreocupada le trajo a la memoria la imagen de la alegre Alice Longbottom y eso lo angustió más todavía. Nadie podía garantizar que aquella niña saliera viva del entuerto. Ni cuerda.

A pesar de todo, aunó fuerzas para sonreír e intentó dejar fuera todo aquel cúmulo de inquietudes, así como todos esos sentimientos y frustraciones reprimidas que se quedaban dentro del moderado y prudente Remus Lupin tan a menudo y nunca traspasaban el muro que él mismo había construido, ladrillo a ladrillo, alrededor de sí mismo.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? _


	5. La suerte escondida en los problemas

**5. La suerte escondida en los problemas**

—Por favor, señora Tonks, ¡Es Navidad!

—No insistas, Harry.

Andrómeda Tonks se cruzó de brazos, sentada en su butaca favorita, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a un joven desconcertado de dieciocho años, con gafas, pelo oscuro y ojos verdes. En ocasiones, enfrentarse a la señora Tonks se parecía mucho a mantener la conexión de un Priori Incantatem entre los núcleos de dos varitas gemelas. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo:

—A los Weasley no les importa.

—Y se lo agradezco mucho, Harry, de verdad, pero ni yo ni Ted vamos a ir.

—¿Por qué no?

«Porque no somos la obra de caridad de nadie», pensó Andrómeda, pero no dijo nada. Harry, por otra parte, empezaba a padecer una débil migraña. Llevaba ya media hora intentando invitar a su ahijado y a su abuela a pasar la Nochebuena con los Weasley, pero parecía que la decisión de Andrómeda era definitiva y no había nada que hacer:

—Porque no.

—Bueno, pues entonces os veo mañana —se rindió Harry, un poco triste. Habían tenido la misma discusión el año anterior y tampoco entonces había salido muy bien parado.

—A la una en punto, Harry, por favor —sonrió Andrómeda.

Teddy cumpliría dos años en abril y parecía que desde que su padrino se comprometió a ejercer funciones de tutor, Harry tuviera el corazón dividido. Desde hacía un año, pasaba la Nochebuena en casa de los Weasley y la Navidad con Teddy Lupin y daba la impresión de que, por mucho que intentara unir a las dos familias, no había forma humana de congraciar a unos y a otos bajo un mismo techo. Hermione, que tenía un problema parecido, le había sugerido que, ya que él contaba con casa propia, podía organizar él las Navidades en el número 12 de Grimauld Place con ayuda de Kreacher (e invitar a los Granger, ya de paso), pero no caería esa breva. La señora Weasley se había negado en rotundo ante la sola idea de volver a pasar una sola Navidad lejos de la Madriguera.

—¡Harry! —gritó una vocecilla desde el pasillo.

—Te ha pillado —apuntó Andrómeda.

Harry se dio a vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se agachó y abrió los brazos de par en par. Su _pequeñajo_, con el pelo de punta de color verde, entró corriendo torpemente, más risueño todavía, y se lanzó a sus brazos como si lo llevara esperando desde hacía dos eternidades por lo menos en vez de dos semanas.

—_Te chao de menos_ —se sinceró el bebé, ceñudo, pero al final, se echó a reír y le contagió la risa a Harry.

Por un segundo, Harry se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido como tantas otras veces al verlo tan feliz. Sano y salvo. Contento...

Sabía que, como él, el pequeño había sufrido y seguía sufriendo por la ausencia de sus padres, aunque no fuera del todo consciente todavía de lo que les había pasado, pero, a diferencia de él, Teddy había crecido rodeado de cariño y también era partícipe muchas veces de esa sensación de tener el corazón escindido en mitades, de desear estar en dos sitios a la vez, de querer y saberse querido por muchas personas al mismo tiempo. Al mirar a su ahijado, Harry sonrió para sí porque se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que viviera en el número cuatro de Privet Drice y de lo afortunado que era por discutir con dos mujeres testarudas cada Navidad.

* * *

**N.d.a.** _Este es un capítulo especial de Navidad. En realidad, tenía pensando escribir algo distinto, pero bueno, esta noche es Nochebuena... :) En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?_


End file.
